Through Different Eyes
by jessica499499
Summary: Ben is willing to do anything to make Rook see him as a potential mate, even turn himself into something he's not. Will Rook like the new Ben enough to notice him or will he finally see that the original Ben is the one he wants? Slash. Yaoi. Ben/Rook AKA Broken. Be aware of the M rating. There will be mature content in later chapters.
1. A New Perspective

I do not own Ben 10 or any of its related franchises. I am just writing about the characters. It's a fangirl thing.

* * *

Rook couldn't look away.

The Plumber's headquarters could have been on fire around him and he still wouldn't have been able to tear his gaze from the sight before him. None of the several languages he knew had words that could adequately describe it and so he was left speechless by it's brilliance.

Ben shifted uncomfortably and self-consciously touched one of his newly pointed ears.

As the wielder of the Omnitrix Ben was used to being stared at strangely, but it was weird to see Rook doing it after being his partner for over a year. Surely the older alien had seen him take odder forms than that of a teenage Revonnahgander.

Ben waited a minute more, hoping that Rook would say something, but the older alien just continued to stare.

"Rook, you okay? I'm not that ugly a Revonnahgander am I?" Ben asked somewhat anxiously.

Rook gulped slightly and finally tore his gaze away from Ben.

Truly the younger teen looked like a qwerty, a perfect Revonnahgander in every way.

His new ears had the upsweep look of the ancients and his marks were so beautifully symmetrical he'd have drawn looks of admiration from anyone on Revonnah.

His body was slim as all of his people were, but it was subtly curved the in the most appealing way, looking powerful yet delicate.

But more than anything Rook had been utterly entranced by Ben's familiar toxic green eyes staring at him from the body of a Revonnahgander he would have fought suitors for.

Green eyes on his home world were considered a blessing beyond all measure and so incredibly rare he had never seen someone with them.

The first time he'd locked eyes with Ben Tennyson he'd felt his breath catch at the sight of them, but now coupled with his new form's beauty Rook was taken aback.

He had never in his life been so physically attracted to another person. He'd known since birth that he was ghajik, one who favored males to females, but he had never wanted someone as much as he wanted his partner right now.

If Ben had been a true Revonnahgander and they had met on his home world Rook wouldn't have hesitated to try and win Ben as his own.

The realization was staggering and while Ben had always caused Rook to feel more than he was used to, he'd never made him feel this way before.

Ben meanwhile just continued to look at him curiously, worried about his silence.

Rook had to close his eyes to shield himself from the sight as he gathered his thoughts enough to answer Ben's question.

"I'm fine Ben. You do not look displeasing by Revonnahgander standards, it was simply….surprising to see you take the form of a Revonnahgander instead of one of your normal choices. I was unaware you had access to my species."

Ben smiled somewhat hesitantly and touched the Omnitrix shaped pattern imprinted on his upper arm.

"Grandpa said that were going on an undercover mission tomorrow on a planet near your home world and I needed to look less noticeable. I figured I'd look less conspicuous as another Revonnahgander than as me. What do you think?"

Rook could hear the uncertainty and hesitation in Ben's voice, so different than his normally cheerful and self confident attitude.

A part of his mind wondered why that was, but the rest was focused on trying to think coherently enough to answer Ben's question.

"It sounds like a good plan, but the Omnitrix seldom seems to give you what you ask or keeps the same form long. It wouldn't be good for you to change back into you mid-mission."

Ben smirked slightly and the sight made Rook's body heat up uncontrollably.

"I finally got my appointment with Azmuth that he's been promising me since I was ten. He taught me a couple of new tricks to get the Omnitrix to do what I want it to. I can stay this way up to five hours now before it'll time out."

Rook was both elated and distraught at this news. On one hand the thought of staring at Ben in his current form for hours was very appealing, but on the other he wasn't sure if he could control himself if Ben got too close. Every instinct inside him told him to claim and mark Ben as his own, a primal urge that despite millennia of evolution his species had never truly lost.

Rook had a feeling the more time he spent with Ben in this form the more likely he was to give into those urges. He knew if he did though, he could lose everything, his place with the Plumber's, his rank, and worst of all Ben. He'd become incredibly close to the teen and the thought of losing Ben's friendship made his heart ache.

He resolved there and then to bury his feelings as deep inside him as possible to protect Ben. The younger male could never know how badly Rook wanted him in this form. It would ruin everything.

* * *

Ben stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment, dressed in his borrowed Proto-Tech armor and torn between feeling happy and guilty. It had been a long time since he'd used the Omnitrix for his own gain and even though this was a mission Ben couldn't help but feel like he was taking advantage of the situation.

He could have chosen to go as another alien, almost anything other than his human form would have worked, but ever since Azmuth had shown him the Revonnahgander option on the Omnitrix he hadn't been able to get the thought out of his head.

He wanted to be a Revonnahgander, if just for a little while. He wanted to see if he and Rook were just a little more alike if he could win the older man's affections.

He'd been crushing on his partner for almost 7 months now and no matter what he did he couldn't get Rook to notice him the way he wanted him to.

It was painfully obvious to Ben that Rook had never even had a passing thought of him in a romantic way and he wanted to change that. He wanted more than anything for Rook to see him as a potential boyfriend.

Rook's reaction yesterday severely dampened that hope. If nothing Rook had looked almost sick at the sight of Ben as a Revonnahgander. Ben thought he looked decent, but he had seen few Revonnahganders in his life in which to compare himself.

Ben wasn't about to give up though. He as going to be the best Revonnahgander he could be and make Rook see he was worth loving.

With that thought in mind Ben smiled and made his way out to where Rook was waiting for him.

* * *

Miss me people? Sorry about the lack of postings for so long. Life's hectic and time is precious now a days. I promise to update this regularly though.

This story is going to be about 25 pages long, contain M-rated scenes, and is dedicated to bbb35 on DeviantART. She totally inspired me to write this and I aspire to write Broken just as good as she does!

I hope you all like it. Please read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Miscommunication

Rook had spent a large part his night preparing himself for the sight of Ben in his newest form and he was certain he would be able to handle it until he actually saw his partner.

The Proto-Tech armor he had loaned Ben was deliciously form fitting and Rook cursed himself for not grabbing a size larger for his partner. Ben looked even more beautiful than he had the day before and Rook had to grip his hands firmly behind his back so as to keep from reaching out and touching him.

His dreams had been filled with himself and Ben doing sinful things together and Rook had to fight to keep the blush from his face as he as he saw the figure from his dreams before him again.

He had to picture the most disturbing thing possible to keep from jumping Ben where he stood. An image came to mind of the time he'd caught his parents mating when he was 5 and that thought instantly destroyed any arousal he felt.

He tried to hold onto that feeling of revulsion as Ben got closer, but it was hard.

Rook didn't know it but Ben was having a hard time too. Azmuth had warned him that being in one form for too long could show side effects. One of which was starting to think and behave like the alien he was.

Ben could feel his want for Rook being made stronger by his new form and it's primal instincts. While he had always liked Rook for his personality and looks, his new form took it to a new level.

Through Revonnahgander eyes Rook looked even more appealing than ever before.

Rook seemed to ooze strength and vitality from every pore and he looked every bit like the dominating male any young Revonnahgander would want for a mate.

It was instinctual to be so attracted to the older man and that made it all that much harder to seem calm as they boarded their ship together. Both were too wrapped up in their own thoughts to speak as they traveled to a world not so far from where Rook had been raised.

Ben wanted to ask about Rook's home world, his life, and all the questions that had been bubbling up inside him since they'd met, but every time he tried to start up a conversation Rook would give short curt answers that made it hard to keep a decent discussion going.

He was worried that he'd somehow insulted Rook by turning into his species and he wondered if he should apologize.

Needless to say it a very awkward journey.

When they finally did reach Pavel IV Ben was on edge. His instincts told him to do everything in his power to make Rook notice him, but his head told him not to push his partner too far.

Rook was never unprofessional though and when they arrived on the planet they went over what had to be done.

"We need to find Fuss Treutlen, an escapee from the null void. He's a minimal shape shifter, able to change his facial features and hair color, but not to an extreme extent. He's wanted for forgery, illegal arms dealing and several sexual assaults. He was last spotted on Pavel IV yesterday at 0900. Our objective is to find and obtain Fuss before he is able to leave the planet and take on a new identity."

Ben nodded and attached his weapons to his armor. In his current form he didn't have any powers, but that didn't mean he was defenseless. Rook had trained him in basic hand to hand combat during their year of being partners and Ben was pretty handy with a dagger or bow.

Twin blades adorned his hips and a retractable bow was attached to his back. He was as prepared as he was ever going to be.

* * *

Pavel IV was a port like world, centered near several main planets in that corner of the galaxy and used as more of a trading place than anything else.

Rook had visited it several times as a child with his family and knew how easy it was to get lost among the loud and diverse crowd.

It was with that thought in mind that he stood close to Ben, ready at a seconds notice to put himself between his partner and any danger.

Ben looked at him oddly as he got closer, but said nothing about it as they walked the crowded streets.

Both tore as much of their focus away from each other as they could and onto mission as they searched the faces of every alien they passed for any hint of similarities to Fess's features.

Neither noticed right away the attention they were drawing until a young female Revonnahgander bumped into Ben.

Rook had to fight off every instinct in him not to hurt the girl as she winked at Ben and whispered softly into his pointed ear.

"_Need a mate for the night Qwerty?"_ She cooed in her native tongue.

Before Ben could answer Rook pushed the younger male behind him and replied sharply.

"_No he does not!" _

The girl looked at Ben's neck unsurely for a second before she shrugged and winked at Ben over Rook's shoulder before walking away.

Rook fought the urge to growl at her as Ben looked up at him curiously.

"What'd she say?"

All angry thoughts fled him as he looked into Ben's bright green eyes that were alight with only curiosity.

The younger male didn't have a clue he'd just been propositioned by another Revonnahgander because while in it's longer setting the Omnitrix couldn't translate other languages for him.

"Nothing important Ben. She merely apologized for bumping into you."

Ben looked at him skeptically.

"Then what did you say back?"

Rook flashed an insincere smile of innocence as he answered.

"I just told her to be more careful."

Ben still looked disbelieving, but let it slide

It had felt good to have Rook act so protective over him, something he did when Ben was human, but now with a lot more…fierceness. He wasn't going to question it too much.

Neither could ignore the vast amount of attention Ben received for the rest of the trip though.

Pavel IV had a large population of Revonnahgander and several other similar species that found Ben's temporary form to be just as appealing as Rook did. Barely a minute would pass before Ben was being 'accidentally' run into or beckoned into a dark alley.

Ben didn't seem to get that they were all hitting on him in another language, but he did get that whatever they were saying was really pissing his partner off.

Every time someone got near him Rook would quickly push Ben to his other side and intercede.

While Ben enjoyed being touched so openly by Rook he didn't like not understanding why he was so popular here.

He wondered if the people around him were mocking him for being such an ugly Revonnahgander and Rook was just trying to spare his feelings by lying to him.

The more Ben thought about it the more it made sense and the worse he felt. Clearly his whole plan had backfired and now all he wanted was to be human again.

Rook noticed Ben's wilted posture and longed to sooth him.

Rook had not imagined that Ben would be as attractive to other as he was to him. If he had he would have talked to Ben more about the mating habits of Revonnahganders. Both he and Ben were at the prime age for selecting a mate and neither bore marks of having been claimed.

It was custom on Revonnah that anyone who had a mate bore the other's marks plainly on their skin. A young couple that were not lifemates usually just wore the bite marks of their lover on their neck as a sign of ownership until they were fully bonded and received matching marital markings.

Neither he nor Ben wore such markings and that meant they were prime targets for any single alien on the planet.

It made Rook long to lead Ben into a deserted alley and mark him for the world to see that he was claimed. But he restrained himself and decided that Ben needed to be told the truth about how attractive this form really was.

Before he could explain to his partner why everyone on the planet seemed to have something to say to him though yet another young male Revonnahgander approached the pair.

This one was a league above the rest, his markings uncommonly twisted and light and his body large and muscular. He sidestepped Rook as easily as if he weren't there and towered over Ben with a daring grin on his face.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing walking around here unmarked?" He asked in accented English, obviously having been watching them long enough to know that Ben spoke it.

Ben blushed lightly and instinctively tried to catch Rook's eye.

The shorter Revonnahgander who had been at his side a moment ago was now being held back by two much larger men that were the same species as Ben's alien Four Arms.

Ben instantly tried to get to his partner, but was held back himself when their Revonnahgander leader grabbed his arm.

"Now, now pretty boy. Don't you worry about your little friend here. If he wanted you he would have marked you already. I ain't going to make the same mistake and let a little pretty like you roam around unclaimed. It's too much of a waste of good skin."

The older male tried to grab Ben's other wrist, but paused when he saw the glistening dagger in his hand. He didn't seem afraid and laughed almost merrily when Ben held it higher.

"Look at this boys! Qwerty here thinks he's got some knife skills. Isn't that cute?"

His two cohorts chuckled lowly and griped Rook tighter between them.

"Really cute Fuss. Really cute." One replied.

Realizing that this was the very man they had been sent there to find Ben launched into action and tried to drive his knife deep into Fuss's arm.

The taller man was quicker though and caught Ben's wrist in his other hand.

Fuss quickly ordered his minions to strip Ben of his daggers and Rook of his Proto-Tool. Both complied without hesitation and led the captured pair to a doorway not far away.

Rook struggled his best to reach Ben, but he was out numbered and overpowered by the two brutes who held him.

Ben's panicked gaze never left Rook's as he was dragged away down a separate hallway from his partner.

He was trapped as a Revonnahgander until the watch timed out and that left him all but defenseless against his captors.

Rook struggled twice as hard as Ben was taken from his sight, panicked by the thought of what Fuss would do to the younger male.

His efforts were in vain as the two minions led him deeper into the depths of Fuss's hideout. Before he knew what was happening Rook was being shoved into the human sized equivalent of a birdcage and left hanging over a small, but seemingly endless pit.

He screamed at the retreating pair for taking him away from Ben, but stopped the moment they were out of sight to examine his cage. He waited a moment longer after they left to make sure they were really gone before springing into action.

He detached the belt from his suit and began fiddling with it.

The fabric like material turned blade-like at his prompting and he set about cutting the bars before him. They were thicker than his hand and almost harder than his tool and that made his progress much slower than he would have liked.

Every second he spent trying to escape was another second Ben spent alone with that monster of a man and the thought of that made him work even harder to cut the bars that kept him from his partner.

Any thoughts of the torture or punishment he could face for trying to escape never crossed his mind as he continued sawing the bars.

Even if they had, no torture could have been as bad as knowing that his partner was trapped in an unfamiliar form with a man whose victims looked liked they survived wars after only a night with him.

* * *

I was going to hold out for 10 reviews, but that seemed a little mean. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it.

I hope you all like the surprise kidnapping and random flirting. I really wanted to do a scene where random people were flirting with Ben and he didn't have a clue.

Reviews = Updates

So tell me what you think!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	3. Very Sorry

Ben was scared. He would never have admitted it, but he was. He felt so utterly powerless in this form, unable to change like he normally could and still too untrained to fight hand to hand like Rook could.

Fuss's gaze on his skin was lustful and dark and Ben feared what he was planning inside that sick mind of his.

The files they had on Fuss's crimes had been painstakingly detailed as to how he treated those he sexually assaulted and the pictures from the file had all but made Ben sick.

He didn't want to be Fuss's next victim and that made him thrash all the harder as Fuss tied his wrists to the posts on his bed. He tried to claw and kick at his captor, but it was of little use. Fuss was double his size and twice as strong. Ben could only stare in horror as the elder man pulled knives from hidden places around the room and stripped himself of his disguise.

The Revonnahgander markings that Ben would have admired in another situation vanished from his face and were replaced by the features Ben had seen in Fuss's prison records. His original face was scared in several places and devoid of all sympathy or remorse. Only a sharp sadistic grin lit up his features and made them seem even more feral.

"Been a long time since I had someone as pretty as you in my bed. Makes me glad I chose a Revonnahgander form this time. Your people are so very pretty, pretty and weak just like I like em."

Alongside his fear Ben felt a flash of anger he couldn't ignore at Fuss's words.

"Revonnahganders are not weak!" He shouted at the vile man.

Fuss merely picked up a wickedly sharp knife and tested the tip with his finger as he answered.

"If your kind were strong I wouldn't have been able to capture you and your little wannabe mate. Instead of fending off all your suitors he should have just claimed you for himself. Even I don't have any interest in someone whose been claimed by someone else."

Fuss placed the knife he'd been playing with at base of Ben's neckline and trailed it teasingly up his throat, careful not to break the skin.

"But his loss is my gain. By the time I'm through with you even he won't want you."

Ben could only stare up at Fuss wide eyed as the villain cut through the front of Ben's Proto armor like it was butter and left a slim trail of blood in it's wake.

* * *

Despite the adrenaline pumping through his veins Rook's hands were unbelievably steady as he focused on removing the barrier that kept him from Ben.

Every section of his mind that wasn't absolutely necessary for cutting the bars and getting to Ben had been shut down and silenced so that the task before him had all his focus.

All of his panic, anger, and fear had been shoved deep down inside of him were it couldn't impair his judgment. This was what the Plumbers had trained him for. To be able to handle unbearable amounts of stress to save those in danger. To save the person he loved.

He hated himself for realizing only now how much Ben meant to him. His dreams should have been enough of a clue to make him realize that he hadn't just wanted Ben for his new body.

All last night his dreams had been filled with visions of Ben's toxic green eyes, the same in either of his forms, and Ben's familiar bright smile aimed right at him. In his dream he had not treated Ben as he would have a Revonnahgander mate but as a human, he realized only then.

It was true he had lovingly traced the Revonnah markings on Ben's face, but the features he imagined had been Ben human ones not his Revonnahgander ones.

He'd dreamed of kissing Ben too, but instead of meeting a forked tongue like his own, he'd encountered the fuller one of a human's. Beneath the lavender coating of his skin and pointed ears, Rook had envisioned a night with a very human Ben Tennyson.

For months he'd had dreams of Ben, but they had been focused on missions, talking and simply being closed to his partner. He'd never imagined it would take just the sight of Ben in the form of an obvious potential mate to make him realize how much he was already in love with the younger male.

Now that he had realized it, now that he knew what his subconscious had been trying to tell him for months, nothing mattered more than getting to Ben and stopping anything that got in his way.

Because if Fuss had harmed one hair on Ben Tennyson's head he was going to be very, very sorry.

* * *

Sorry people. Life was very busy the last two days, but I promise to post more frequently.

Hope you all like the update! Please review! The goal is 10!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	4. Scream Like An Angel

Ben squirmed away from the pain of the knife as it left a shallow cut down his chest where his armor had been. It hurt, but he was grateful that Fuss hadn't tried to take his armor off normally. If he had he would have seen the Omnitrix imprint on his arm and known who Ben really was.

Despite his gratefulness to the universe for that small kindness Ben really wished that he was anywhere else right now.

Fuss was an evil son a bitch and he clearly did not like that Ben wasn't whimpering in pain at his first cut.

"Come on Qwerty, you know you want to scream."

Ben looked away pointedly and grit his teeth so as not to make a sound. He wasn't about to give Fuss the satisfaction of hearing him in pain.

Fuss frowned at this for a moment before a dark smile lit his face.

"You know…if you aren't willing to make a little noise I'm sure your friend will. He's looks much stronger than you, perfect for my sharpest knife; I bet he screams just like an angel.…."

Ben's eyes widen in horror at the thought of his man touching his partner.

He couldn't even fathom the thought of someone defiling his love and if his shrieks would protect Rook from this monster he would gladly scream his lungs out.

* * *

Rook had just finished sawing the hinges off the door to his cage when an unearthly shriek pierced the air.

Rook recognized it at once as Ben's voice and with one sharp kick to the damaged door his cage opened wide. He raced through the maze-like halls at a blinding pace, his ears straining for even the tiniest hint to Ben's location.

He didn't have to wait long before another shrieked filled the air and made his heart skip a beat.

He thanked the creator for his Revonnahgander hearing, which was far more advanced than a human's. Without it he never would have heard Ben's frantic pants and been able to know which direction to travel.

He followed the pitiful sound deep into the maze-like halls until he came to a half open black door from which light was pouring out into the dim hallway.

Rook was at it in an instant, his body tensed to fight as he pushed it all the way open.

The sight before him made him as equally enraged as it did sick.

Ben was restrained to a headboard on top a ratty mattress. His suit had been sliced down the middle and a cut marred his skin where the blade had cut the suit open. Several smaller superficial cuts covered his skin and while none looked deep enough to even need stitches they were bound to be painful.

Fuss was halfway over Ben's body and was unaware of Rook's presence as he leaned forward to place another cut alongside the others.

In the blink of an eye, Rook's mindset completely changed.

Maybe it was the scent of his partner's blood in the air, the challenge of another male to the teen he wanted as a mate, or maybe for a minute Rook just snapped.

The calm level headed plumber from only moments before was gone.

In its place was a young male Revonnahgander whose mate had been hurt at the hands of another and who could feel nothing but bloodlust for the monster who had caused said harm. The primal essence of what had made the Revonnahganders such amazing warriors throughout their world's history was shining brightly in Rook's eyes and he made no attempt to hide it.

Fuss's crimes had unleashed something primal and uncontrollable inside the Revonnahgander and Fuss was about to regret ever having laid eyes on Ben Tennyson.

* * *

The next chapter will be sweeter, M-rated and much longer. I hope you all liked this one though. Please read and review! The goal as always is 10!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	5. Every Way, Shape, or Form

Ben awoke back aboard his and Rook's ship, lying on a soft cot, carefully bandaged, and still in his Revonnahgander form.

A quick glance to his right showed he was not alone as his Revonnahgander partner slept tensely in a chair at his side. Ben sat up slowly, expecting to be in a large amount of pain from his injuries. Instead he discovered that his cuts didn't hurt at all. He expected this was due to Rook's care while he'd been asleep and he struggled to remember what had happened before he blacked out.

He remembered being restrained to a bed, pain, and Fuss leaning over him.

After the first few cuts everything became a blur as he lost pint after pint of blood.

He remembered screams that were not his own, the sound of snapping bones, and finally warm hands untying his wrists. He remembered those same warm arms carrying him gently and tightly until he passed out completely.

The feeling of being warm and protected prevailed over the sense of fear and anguish in the memory as Ben tried to lose himself in the recollection of being in Rook's arms.

He wasn't able to remember for long however before the arms he envisioned did reach out and encircle him again.

Ben couldn't fight the instinctive urge to be closer to that warmth and before he knew what was happening he was a top Rook's lap, his face half buried in Rook's shoulder.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt Rook's hands gently wipe the falling liquid away. Ben looked up at him then, expecting disgust, judgment, or worst of all, pity.

Instead he was met with a gaze so filled with warmth and understanding he could barely stand it.

He wanted to stay like that forever, safe and protected in Rook's arms.

Rook allowed him to do so for what seemed like hours, rubbing his back and forcing every last drop of tension out of his body.

Finally, when he was ready, Ben spoke.

"What….what happened to Fuss?" He asked quietly.

Rook's grip became tighter as he answered.

"After I dealt with him I placed him and his cohorts in the care of the local authorities. I didn't stay long to deal with them, my main concern was you."

Ben pressed closer to his partner for a moment before pulling back to meet his gaze.

"You saved me….." He admitted quietly.

Rook's features fell at his partner's words.

"I did not reach you in time to prevent your injuries. As your partner I failed you, I wasn't quick enough, I didn't-"

Ben cut him off before he could continue by reaching up and capturing his lips in a kiss.

Rook froze at the unexpected contact and didn't move a muscle until his partner pulled back.

All of the tension Ben had lost moments before was back and his hands were tight fists at his side.

He'd almost died today, he'd come closer to it than he ever had before. That thought had filled him with an insane amount of courage and clarity as to how short life really was.

If he died this very instant it would be with the knowledge that he had kissed Rook Blonko and had left behind no regrets.

He didn't move an inch after the kiss, just stared up at Rook's sunset colored eyes and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

He barely had time to inhale before Rook's arms were around his neck and his lips pressed to his.

It was like a fire had sparked between them and nothing mattered but getting closer.

Ben's legs were around Rook's waist in an instant and he couldn't help but moan as Rook bruised his lips with the force of his kiss.

One of Rook's hands held Ben's head at the perfect angle for kissing while the other pressed Ben closer to him.

There wasn't an inch of space between them and neither wanted there to be.

This had been building up inside them for so long it was like if they stopped it would all be over.

So they didn't stop.

Ben franticly pressed at the clasps to release Rook's Proto-Tech armor while Rook clawed at what remained of Ben's suit.

Both were seconds away from being completely naked and Rook's teeth were centimeters away from marking Ben's neck when a familiar yet ominous beeping sound filled the room.

In a flash of green light Ben's ears lost their points and his skin lost it's color as he transformed back to his original form.

Rook pulled back to look at his now human partner who seemed to completely re-tense beneath his gaze.

"Ben?" He asked quietly.

Ben trembled slightly in Rook's arms and flinched when the Revonnahgander reached out to touch his face.

"Ben…." Rook whispered again softly, overwhelmed by the sight of his usually so confident partner looking so timid.

Ben looked up at him again with tear filled eyes that looked so unbearably vulnerable.

"What's wrong?" Rook asked.

Ben sniffed pitifully and closed his eyes.

"This isn't the me you wanted. You don't like me this way…. I'm sorry."

Rook's heart broke a little at the apology and he cursed himself for not realizing earlier what Ben had known all along.

That they needed each other.

With that thought in mind Rook caught Ben's face between his hands and placed their foreheads together gently.

He looked into the toxic green eyes he loved no matter what form held them and promised himself he would never cause tears to fill them again.

"I like you in ever way, shape and form Ben Tennyson, but this way, this you, has and always will be, my favorite."

Ben looked at him so uncertainly, torn between the desire to believe him and his past experience with people he trusted betraying him.

"You like me?" Ben asked, almost disbelievingly.

Rook smiled back at him reassuringly.

"So much so that I threatened to disembowel several other Revonnahgander for looking at you."

Ben smiled slightly, feeling oddly flattered.

"So they weren't making fun of me for being an ugly Revonnahgander?" He asked self-consciously.

Rook looked at him in surprise.

"You were unaware of their interest in you?"

Ben blushed.

"You didn't seem very interested in me, so I thought I must have been an ugly in that form." He admitted reluctantly.

Rook shook his head in wonder at his partner's ignorance before he pulled Ben closer.

"You made an excellent Revonnahgander Ben, but I prefer you in this form over any other."

"Really?" Ben asked disbelievingly.

"Really." Rook assured him before leaning in to kiss the frown from his face.

Ben welcomed the kiss eagerly and all but latched himself onto his partner. The spark between them hadn't abated a bit since Ben's transformation and neither had their desire for each other.

Ben wiggled out of what remained of his suit with little effort and was quick to rewrap his legs around Rook's waist as the older plumber picked him up.

Rook deposited Ben lightly on top of the cot he'd woken up on and quickly shed what remained of his armor. Ben watched him do so with lust clouded eyes as he saw more and more of the body he'd spent his nights dreaming about.

Rook looked down at Ben just as hungrily and didn't hesitate to come closer and straddle the green eyed teen.

Ben just smiled up at him happily, unconcerned with the fact that he wasn't in control of the situation. He was sick of being in control; all he wanted right this instant was to let someone else take the lead for once. He wanted to give himself to Rook in a way he'd never given himself to anyone before. He wanted Rook to be his first.

Rook smiled right back at his soon to be lover, his thoughts very much the same.

In his eyes Ben couldn't have looked more beautiful than this, with his chestnut hair framing his flushed face and his eyes alight with lust.

Rook could have laughed at his own obliviousness.

How had he never noticed how much he loved this beautiful boy until today?

With that thought in mind Rook placed his arms on either side of Ben's head and leaned down to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

It was so very tender Ben couldn't help but blush.

It felt good to be treated like something precious and breakable instead of strong and enduring.

Rook's face turned a shade darker too as he placed a trail of kisses down from Ben's lips to his neck.

He kissed the flesh there tenderly before pulling back to look at the face of his beloved.

"On my home world when one takes a mate they mark their partner on their neck to show that they are claimed and unavailable. I had to fight the desire to mark you every single time someone approached you today. I would like to do so now, if you don't mind."

Rook leaned foreword until their faces were less an inch apart.

"I want everyone to know that you're mine." He whispered softly.

Ben's flush darkened as he nodded his consent and stretched his neck out in offering.

Rook wasted no time on hesitation and quickly began kissing Ben's neck forcefully. He smiled against his beloved's skin as the younger male moaned and withered beneath him.

He kissed the place he intended to bite in warning before sinking his fangs into Ben's neck.

Ben tensed at the pain for a moment before it was replaced with an overwhelming sense of warmth and heat. He'd never felt anything like it.

Once Rook was sure that his bite would leave a mark he pulled back from Ben's neck and claimed his partner's lips in a bloody kiss.

Things only got more heated as Ben ground his hips up against Rook's to show his partner just how excited he was about all this. Rook all but purred in approval at the action and quickly wrapped his arms around the brunette to bring him closer.

"You are too tempting for your own good Ben." He teased lightly as he pulled his partner onto his lap again.

Ben smirked lightly and wrapped his arms around Rook's neck.

"Too tempting for you?" He asked lightly, wiggling his tight bottom against Rook's cock.

Rook hissed at the intense pleasure of the sensation and Ben watched his eyes dilate until they were almost catlike.

"Always." Rook replied.

The two kissed for several moments more before Rook pulled back reluctantly. His body was responding to Ben far quicker than he'd anticipated and there was something he had to know before they want any farther.

"Ben, do you have any experience with this kind of intimacy?" He asked delicately.

Ben flushed horribly and pressed his forehead to Rook's collar bone in embarrassment.

It took him a minute to gather the courage to answer.

"No…..but I still don't want you to stop." Ben assured him quickly.

He gulped slowly before deciding to go with the truth.

"I trust you. I want you to be my first." He confessed quietly, his cheeks burning at the admission.

Rook nodded before using his free hand to tilt Ben's head up to his gaze.

"Your trust honors me." He replied softly.

Ben was ensnared by the sincereness in Rook's heated gaze and couldn't resist asking his own question.

"Are you…experienced with this?" He questioned lightly.

Rook smiled at him almost bashfully before shaking his head.

"I have never wanted anyone the way I want you right now." He admitted shyly, his face flushing a light lavender.

Ben was relieved that he wasn't the only newbie in this area and gently kissed Rook's lilac cheek.

"Me either." He whispered into a pointed ear.

Rook smiled and pulled Ben into a soul searing kiss.

Ben melted into it instantaneously and pressed himself as close to the Revonnahgander as he could.

"We'll just have to learn together."

Rook nodded before trailing his fingers up Ben's chest till they were pressed against his lips.

Ben grinned sheepishly before opening his mouth to encase the offered digits.

He may have been a virgin, but he wasn't uninformed on the act itself.

Ben lavished his partner's fingers with his tongue and enjoyed the soft pleased sounds that Rook made in return.

The Revonnahgander pulled his fingers free when he thought they were moist enough and looked at Ben seriously.

"I have heard that this part can be quite painful. If it becomes too much tell me and I promise I will stop."

Ben nodded wordlessly and laid back down atop the cot before his soon to be lover.

Rook relished the sight of his human looking up at him so trustingly as he kissed his way down Ben's chest until he came to his partner's cock. He was surprised how similar it was to his own except for the color. He was also relived to discover that their species weren't so different that they wouldn't be able to mate.

A small bead of white adorned the tip of it and Rook, being the ever curious being he was, couldn't resist the urge to find out what it tasted like. He brought his lips to the tip without warning and licked the bead up swiftly, causing Ben to arch his back and moan.

The liquid tasted saltier than Rook expected, but it wasn't unpleasant, and Ben's reaction would have been worth it even if it had been.

Rook returned his lips to the tip and sucked lightly to see if it would inspire a similar reaction of pleasure from his mate.

Ben all but screamed at the feel of Rook's rough cat like tongue against his length and couldn't stop himself from begging for more.

It felt so good Ben didn't even notice when Rook slipped a finger inside him.

The brunette was too busy enjoying his lover's mouth on him to notice much of anything as his head went hazy with pleasure. It wasn't until Rook added a second finger that Ben felt a twinge of pain. It wasn't unbearable, but it was uncomfortable.

He didn't say anything in fear Rook would stop and instead focused on the feeling of his lover lavishing him with his mouth. It made the perfect distraction. He almost had a hard time believing that his partner didn't give blowjobs on a regular basis because he was so good at it.

Rook added another finger slowly and winced when he heard Ben make a pained hissing sound.

He freed his mouth for a second to whisper a soft apology, but before he could Ben arched off the bed and moaned.

"Right there Rook!" Ben shrieked loudly as Rook's finger's touched something inside him.

Rook grinned at his lover's reaction and brushed that same spot inside him again.

Ben withered atop the bed and gripped the sheets beneath him until his knuckles were white.

"Rook!" He moaned loudly.

Rook smiled and pulled his fingers free.

Ben groaned at the loss until Rook caught his lips in a heated kiss.

The younger hero wrapped his arms around his partner's neck and returned the kiss happily.

When they did part for air Rook didn't waste any time before nipping at Ben's neck again.

Ben enjoyed the biting, but he decided that it was time Rook was the one moaning.

He gently pulled Rook's face from his neck placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Your turn." He muttered lustfully.

Before Rook could even blink Ben had them flipped so that he was the one on top.

The Revonnahgander flushed dark violet at the action and then purred at the feel of Ben lying on top of him.

The brunette flashed a wicked grin down at him before lowering himself on to Rook's cock.

The older alien let out a sound between a purr and a yowl at the feel of Ben all around him.

Once the younger was fully settled he looked down at Rook with a pleased, yet pinched expression.

Rook didn't like to see such a look on his lover's face and tried to sooth it away by kissing him gently.

Ben returned the kiss happily, grateful for the chance to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation of being connected so intimately with the person he loved.

Rook soothed away his discomfort with his kisses and replaced it with a feeling of being cherished and precious.

Ben looked down at Rook's sunset colored eyes and knew he would never love someone as much as he loved Rook right here and now.

The thought almost made him cry.

One tear did manage to escape though, but it didn't get far before Rook kissed it out of existence.

Rook looked with mounting concern at his mate, unsure if he was hurting him.

"Ben? Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded and pressed his face against Rook's neck to hide his blush.

Rook ran his nails along the back of Ben's neck to sooth him and smiled when he heard his lover sigh softly at the sensation.

After a moment Ben let out another sigh and leaned back on his elbows to see Rook's face.

As he did so he altered his position on top of his lover and unintentionally caused Rook to shift inside him.

Both boys moaned at the unexpected rush of pleasure the movement caused them. Rook's eyes dilated to slits and before he even realized what he was doing he flipped them both over so that he was the one on top.

Ben gasped at the unexpected flip, but it quickly turned into a moan as Rook brushed the same place inside him that had made his vision go hazy with pleasure before.

"Rook!...Right there!" Ben gasped lightly, urging his partner to move.

Rook's only reply was to growl ferally and snap his hips forward.

Ben shrieked at the feel of Rook taking him and gripped the sheets below him all the tighter.

It felt so good he could barely stand it and the fact that his love was the one causing it made it all the better.

Ben closed his eyes to focus on it more but Rook barely let himself blink.

He didn't want to miss a single one of Ben's expressions of pleasure. He wanted to be able to remember them for the rest of his life.

Finally he could withhold himself no longer and leaned down and caught Ben's lips in a bruising kiss.

Ben returned it instantly and threw his arms around Rook's neck to deepen it. All the while Rook continued to thrust into him and make them both feel so very very good.

Rook's mark burned pleasantly on Ben's neck and he wanted for Rook to feel it too.

With little thought to what he was doing Ben pulled his lips away from his lover's and brought them to his neck.

He nipped at Rook's throat playfully for a long time, enjoying the pleased purrs that emitted from his lover's throat, but bit harder as Rook's thrust became more erratic and they both got closer to the edge. He didn't have fangs like his beloved, but he was determined and enthusiastic.

Rook's grip on his side's got tighter and his breathing more uneven as he enjoyed both his lover's body and bite.

Revonnahgander's necks were natural erogenous zones and Ben's nipping was pushing him closer and closer to his climax.

Ben was fairing little better between Rook's cock brushing his prostate and his furred stomach caressing his cock.

He was so terribly close and when Rook struck his prostate in just the right way he couldn't hold back anymore.

He bit into Rook's neck as hard as he could as he came against his partner's stomach.

Rook yowled as Ben's bite triggered his own climax and sent his seed inside the tight confides of his lover.

Ben pulled back from Rook's neck and moaned lowly at the feel of Rook's warm seed filling him. It made him feel so utterly claimed in a way he never had before.

When they both finally stopped panting and Rook's arms were shaking from having to keep himself up, the older alien slid out of his lover and collapsed at his side.

Both basked in their afterglow with contented grins on their faces as they looked at each other. After a moment's pause Rook reached over and gathered Ben up in his arms before placing several tender kisses on his face.

Ben flushed at the display of affection, but relished it all the same.

"That was amazing." He whispered with awe.

Then he pulled back and looked right into Rook's eyes.

"You were amazing." He added quietly.

Rook smiled sweetly at him before pulling him into a tender kiss.

"You were perfect. No one could have been better."

Ben flushed and looked up at his lover shyly.

"Really?"

"Really." Rook replied sincerely.

Ben grinned at him and nestled closer to his lover's neck.

He kissed the mark he'd made on Rook's neck tenderly and smiled when it made his lover shiver.

"Does this mean that you're mine now?" He asked as his eyes drooped sleepily. Their love making had worn them both out and they were already on the edge of sleep.

"As much as you're mine." Rook replied as he ran his nails up and down Ben's spine.

Ben smiled and snuggled his face into the crook of his lover's neck.

"Awesome." He whispered just before sleep claimed him.

Rook kissed his forehead and pulled the covers up over them both.

"Awesome indeed." He muttered as he watched Ben sleep until he to dozed off.

The pair slept peacefully for the rest of the night, dreaming of their future together.

* * *

I think I made Rook sound a little too coherent during the sexy parts. I tried to mix in some of his primal nature to equal it out, but I'm not very good at sex scenes.

Hope this was all you guys were hoping it would be. I tried to throw in all the things I look for in a lemon. I've got 1 more flash forward chapter if you've got another review!

The goal as always is 10 reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	6. 2 Years Later

2 Years Later.

Rook sighed contently as he finished putting the last of his and Ben's bonding photos alongside their wedding photos.

The contrast between the two events was evident, but the smiling faces were the same.

Whether it was dressed in a tux or the formal mating garbs of his people Ben's familiar features and toxic green eyes made him stand out among the various aliens in attendance.

Rook traced the image of his new husband bearing his neck in offering at their mating ceremony and smiled tenderly.

He never imagined he'd get to call Earth's greatest hero his mate and even now that it was true, he could barely believe it.

"What are you smiling about?" Ben asked as he entered the room.

Rook placed the photo album on the coffee table and smiled as his husband came and straddled his lap. The brunette was still wearing the formal mating outfit of his people, a light emerald green robe not unlike an ancient Earth toga.

It highlighted Ben's eyes and showed off an enticing amount of pale skin.

Rook leaned forward to kiss the new clan mark that adorned his lover's neck and smiled when Ben moaned beneath his touch. The mark would be tender for a while and Rook was looking forward to exploiting that fact during their vacation.

"I am merely enjoying the thought of us having time off for our syrup sun." He replied softly.

"You mean honey moon." Ben corrected fondly.

Rook rolled his eyes like Ben had taught him to and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist to bring him closer.

"You may call it whatever you like as long as we still get to spend the next 2 weeks alone together."

Rook emphasized his plans for that time by trialing his nails from the nape of his mate's neck to the end of his spine, before cupping his bottom and pulling him in closer.

"Eager are we?" Ben questioned teasingly.

Rook pressed their forehead together so that they were little more than a breath apart.

"Always for you my Amar."

Ben smiled before leaning forward to kiss the breath out of his husband.

He still couldn't believe that out of everyone in the universe Rook had chosen him to be his mate. Despite all of his flaws and weaknesses Rook still loved him and had sworn himself as Ben's husband for the rest of his life.

Ben couldn't help but smile into their kiss as he envisioned their future together.

When the pair parted for air Ben looked into his mate's eyes and saw the same wonder he felt inside shining in his beloved's sunset colored gaze.

Neither could believe they were really here, married and free for the next 2 weeks to celebrate that fact.

"I love you." Ben whispered into his beloved's adorably pointed ear.

Rook nipped at Ben's own round ear before responding.

"I love you too." He replied softly.

The two shared another heated kiss as their hands began to roam over each other.

The room could have been on fire around them and they never would have noticed.

* * *

A bit short, but I really wanted to have them get hitched. Don't let the sex chapters fool you; I'm a romantic at heart.

Hope you all enjoyed the ride! I'm working on more Broken as we speak!

Be sure to give one more review! The goal as always is 10 reviews!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
